STORY PREVIEW- THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH
by EJM513
Summary: A preview for "THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH". The preview consist of our favorite villian Mozenrath and his little eel Xerxes in their palace in the Kingdom of the Black Sand, where something is brewing that could end up drastically changing the lives of Aladdin and Jasmine forever.


**AN: HELLO! WELCOME TO A PREVIEW FOR AN UP AND COMING STORY CALLED "THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH", MY FIRST EVER ALADDIN STORY.**

 **I KNOW I HAVE A BAD HABIT OF PUTTING UP A LOT OF STORIES AND BEING REALLY BAD ABOUT UPDATING, SO THIS IS JUST GOING TO BE A TEST RUN. IF YOU GUYS THINK IT'S WORTH CONTINUING PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL GET ON IT!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER-ALADDIN IS NOT MINE... SO NO PUTTING ME IN PRISON PLEASE.**

Our story beings in a far off land, a kingdom that laid deep within the seven deserts. It was a dark, verboting place where even the sand was the color of night. A stone castle stood in the center of that kingdom and towered above any other structure in the town. Inside that open castle a man paced. He was a tall, slim figure chocked in dark and heavy fabrics. His long navy robe swung and swayed with each step and his smooth black hair was covered in a large, matching turban. His skin was oddly pale for living in the desert, giving him an ghostly appearance. One of his hands was nothing more than bones. The only sound in the entire palace was his footsteps pacing back and forth. His snake like eyes stared down at the floor below and never looked up.

As the man paced a gray, slimy eel flew through an open window and circled round his master.

"Well..." the pale male said, his voice as smooth and cold as ice and his eyes never moved from the floor. The eel did another circle around his master, moving low enough so his master could see him.

"Got away master!" The eel hissed. His master narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eye brows, his face growing darker and darker. He glared daggers at his partner and a low grow bubbled in his chest. '

"What do you mean she got away?"

"She got away, don't know where she is." The snow colored man let out a snarl and spun around his toes, his cap swinging behind him. He stormed away from his partner and out of the room, but as always the eel followed him faithfully. They made their way through and endless maze of tunnels, moving deeper and deeper into the earth. As the descended further and further the air grew thick and moist, and anyone other than the pale man and his eel would have found it hard to breath. Even though they were encased in stone the smell of wet soil was omnipresent and overwhelming, but the stone faced man seemed undeterred.

At the end of the labyrinth of tunnels was a rustic, molding wooden door. The wizard gripped the murky golden handle with his good hand and swung the door wide open. The ancient door groaned and echoed throughout tunnels as the unusual pair stormed into the small room. It was completely covered in pale gray stone and was empty sans for a large, glass ball. The ball sat on a sparkling golden stand, and the pale man finished his journey in front of that ball.

"She's four years old how did she escape?!" The pale man bellowed as he gripped the edges of the golden stand. The eel made a circle around the ball and hovered over his master shoulders, his yellow eyes staring attentively at the clear ball before him.

"She's shifty! Can't get very far though." The man stomped his feet and slammed his hands agents the golden stand. His voice boomed and shook the entire room as he proclaimed how she couldn't perish in the seven deserts. He stood gripping the rims of the stand until both his hands appeared to be nothing but bone. He breathed as deeply as his lungs would allow, trying in vain to calm his enraged heart.

"Only way she can survive is if she makes it to the nearest kingdom." The eel claimed. His master loosened his grip on the golden rims. He turned his gaze to his gray companion and stared at him, the wheels in his head beginning to quickly churn. He finally let go of the smooth stand and stood up straight, turning his head towards the hovering eel.

"And, pray tell, what would be the closest city or kingdom?"

"Agrabah."


End file.
